Colorblind
by Issiuh
Summary: Te amé con todos los colores que conocía, olvidando que eran unos que tus ojos nunca habían visto y probablemente nunca verían. Olvidado que tú sólo amabas en rojo. One-shot. Sakura-Centric. Amistad SasuSaku.


Todo pasa por alguna razón, no es así?

Mientras paseaba por las tranquilas calles sin ningún lugar a donde ir y sin tener a nadie que me recibiese, intentaba convencerme futilmente de ello, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pensando que de ésa manera nada sería en vano y podría por fín encontrarle final a aquel dolor que agarrotaba mi pequeño corazón pisoteado.

Transitaba por las vacías calles de Konoha, diferentes, inusuales, todavía rondadas por tu recuerdo inacabable acechándome a cada paso, todavía felices, amarillas y rebosantes de calidez y color. Un color que acababa de descubrir, un color que todavía no conoces.

Me pregunto qué hubiese llegado a pasar si yo hubiera continuado así, teniéndote a tí como luz, corriendo en una película silenciosa contigo como rol principal, sin más vida que el mortecino negro, la pureza del blanco y el gris impregnado de tristeza. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiese detenido, si hubiese continuado por aquel camino de oscura soledad con sólo tu imagen unicolor a lo lejos, nunca cerca, siempre distante, pero siempre dispuesto a romperme con tal facilidad como si estuviese hecha de cristal, porque así era, y así de alguna manera lo hacías, con tu indiferencia, con tu ceguedad, con tus imperturbables matices de negro y blanco, con tu manera y tu insistencia de nunca llegar a ver el mundo en color.

El rojo de las flores, el azul del cielo, el verde de la hierba, el amarillo de la felicidad.

He descubierto el color, Sasuke, lo he hecho y me gustaría decir que gracias a tí, pues he descubierto que después de todo, es difícil verlo y es difícil apreciar tanto la luz, como lo hago ahora, sin haber estado sumida antes en una total oscuridad, aquel mundo oscuro al cual me arrastrarte sin saberlo y sin quererlo. Oscuridad de la cual estoy sanando ahora, poco a poco y muy lento.

Porque ahora, de alguna manera he descubierto lo que estaba haciendo y ahora me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba dejando de hacer, de a quienes me había impedido a mí misma amar cegada por tu luz encandilante, por tu película silente, de la cual formaba parte de manera inevitable, decidida a entregarle todo a quien no lo merecía y a quien no lo apreciaba, confiada en regalarte todo, cada una de mis sonrisas, de mis desvanecentes colores y mis palabras con cada vez menos fuerza.

Y así lo hice, por tí y para tí. Y no me aceptaste.

Y así te fuiste, y así me dejaste, con mi corazón magullado, mis colores desaparecidos y mis sonrisas rotas para enfrentarme a un mundo desconocido que no había aprendido a apreciar, un mundo sin tus grises, un mundo sin tí.

Siempre me pregunté acerca de lo que pensabas mientras callabas, siempre tuve la esperanza de que me involucrase de alguna manera, pero muy dentro de mí, sabía que jamás habría lugar para una sombra, una sonrisa sin voz, una promesa de color en tu pensamiento, menos en tu vida, y mucho menos en tu corazón.

Seguías en tu propio mundo, tu mundo frío, oscuro, sembrado de blancos matices de locura, cenicientas noches de tristeza y negros pozos sin fonfo de aquello llamado venganza.

Quise salvarte. En verdad lo quise así, siempre lo quisimos, y todavía lo queremos mientras continúas hundiéndote entre tu propia desdicha, mientras continuas perdiéndote por sendas que tu mismo te creas. Lo tuviste todo, pudiste haber hecho una diferencia, poco sabía yo de lo ciego que eras.

Llegué a amarte, sí, lo hice. Llegué a amarte como a un hermano, así te entendía yo, a quererte como los amantes lo hacen, a amarte a tí, con tus pensamientos que te carcomían la mente y aquella mirada de desesperado odio que latía en tus pupilas.

Llegué a pensar en tí como una madre lo haría, en protegerte de tí mismo, en protegerte de lo que te habías convertido, en protegerte del funesto pasado sobre tus hombros, pero creo que nunca hubiese servido nada de lo que alguna vez el estorbo de Haruno Sakura hubiera podido hacer. Era definitivo, no es así?

Llegué a amarte engañándome a mí misma de la manera más cruel y masoquista que existe, convenciéndome de que tu luz era toda la alegría que necesitaba.

Te amé en verde, imaginando que todo lo hacías por una razón, te amé en naranja, pensando que seguramente muy pronto te darías cuenta de todo, que algún día seríamos felices, y estaríamos juntos. Te amé en todos los colores posibles, todos los habidos y por haber, pensando que tal vez algún día podrías proveérmelos, pero sin pensar y sin darme cuenta de que te estaba amando con todos ésos matices que tus ojos nunca habían visto, que tú nunca habías conocido y que probablemente nunca conocerás. Había olvidado que tú sólo amabas en rojo. Aquel rojo brillante y violento, aquel rojo de la sangre regada de tus mismas venas, aquél que te consumía desde las entrañas.

Te amé de manera pura, completamente desprotegida, aferrándome a una ilusión que yo misma me había creado, enganchándome a un príncipe azul que no existía, desgarrándome a cada paso mientras te perseguía.

Tal vez todavía te ame, aunque puede que no de la misma manera.

Después de semanas de haber descubierto la terrible verdad, de haberse evaporadas todas las ilusiones, de haberme estampado de frente con la realidad, con la idea de que tú no eras aquel que yo había soñado, que había imaginado en mis fantasías de niñita cegata, que jamás te convertirías en mi anhelado príncipe azul. Después de semanas de haberte ido, de haberme olvidado y de haberme dejado descubrir por mí misma la cruel verdad, haberme dejado caer en el foso de la realidad y despertarme de aquel sueño que de alguna manera se había convertido en una pesadilla, me dí cuenta de todo, aquella mañana de primavera, en las conocidas calles de Konoha, en las que me encontré aplastada por el inmenso panorama que ahora se extendía visible enfrente de mí.

Y ahora puedo decirte que después de ese momento decisivo que cambió mi vida, ese momento que me hizo crecer y vivir de una manera insospechada, ése momento en el cual te marchaste, finalmente rechazándome y despidiéndote sólo con un "gracias", fue pura y simplemente para mi propio bien y no podría estarte más agradecida. Agradecida por haberme hecho crecer, agradecida por haberme hecho quien soy.

Todavía te amo, podría sorprenderte, pero cuando caminaba por las coloridas calles de la aldea de la Hoja, en aquella soleada mañana de finales de primavera, tantos años atrás pude descubrir que todavía te seguía queriendo, pero no como antes, había sin querer quererlo, dejado con el tiempo de pensar en tí como lo haría una amante, había sanado poco a poco y ahora sólo te podía ver como lo que verdaderamente eras, un amigo, una sombra perdida en la oscuridad, un personaje importante en aquella película en la que había convertido mi vida, una película en la que yo era la protagonista y que distaba de ser muda y sobria, una película que el color y la vida habían podido eventualmente crear y curar.

Y ahora no puedo sino esperarte aquí, ahora no puedo sino querer verte, querer dar lo mejor de mí para salvarte, tal como yo fuí salvada aquella mañana, con la hierba verde entre los dedos, el dorado sol sobre mi cabeza adolescente que acababa de descubrir aquella luz definitiva llamada vida, y naranja, mucho naranja, porque después de todo éso es lo que al final siempre nos salva no es así?

El deseo de reír, el deseo de vivir, el deseo de respirar, el deseo de seguir, y hacerlo con una sonrisa en la cara, un puñado de colores por repartir, y la libertad eterna.

Al final, mi querido Sasuke, éso es lo que he aprendido, y aunque puedo decir que no soy una alumna tan sobresaliente como otros en materia de vida, es algo que quiero que sepas, y es algo que quiero que entiendas. Y es por todo éso que siempre serás de alguna manera parte de mí, y que sin importar lo que hayas hecho, lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer, nada nunca podrá borrar el cariño que siento por tí, aunque no seas el indicado, aunque no seas mi príncipe azul, aunque no veas o llegues a ver, cambies o no cambies. Creo que ésa es una de las pocas cosas que son inevitables, no es así? Y que siempre, de alguna manera u otra, pasa por alguna razón.

**Notas de Autora**

_Está hecho! Está vivo!_

_Sí, abstracto, confuso, un poco de todo, pero bueno, no pude contenerme. He escrito algo que normalmente no hago. Un fic semi pro-Sasuke xD, pero bueno... podría considerarse un fic de amistad Sasuke x Sakura, nada más que éso, estamos de acuerdo?_

_Al principio ésto iba a estar escrito en tercera persona, una especie de práctica para mí, que no termino de acostumbrarme a usarla. Pero terminó volviéndose primera persona como todo lo que escribo, y tomé como excusa que la canción en la que está muuuuy basado, "Colorblind" de la hermosa, orgásmica, especial y original banda, The Dresden Dolls, mi banda favorita por mucho, está escrita en primera persona._

_Como no permite poner songfics, pues, pensé que por lo menos debería de mencionarlo en los comentarios. En serio, dénle una escuchada a la canción, es taaan inspiradora, o por lo menos búsquense la letra, en verdad que no se arrepentirán.  
_

_Después de todo, qué tal me ha salido?_


End file.
